plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cabbage-pult/Gallery
This is the gallery for Cabbage-pult. ''Plants vs. Zombies Cabbagepult2009HD1.png|HD Cabbage-pult MV33.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version Cabbage-pultSeedPacket.png|Cabbage-pult seed packet in PC version Cabbage Pult Seed.jpg|Cabbage-pult seed packet in the iPad version CabbagePult.PNG|Cabbage-pult seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ImitaterCbgPltSp.png|Imitater Cabbage-pult seed packet in the PC version PlayerGotCabbagePult.jpg|The player got the Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pult.jpg|Imitater Cabbage-pult DS Cabbage.png|DS Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pult isn't!.png|Cabbage-pult cannot hit zombies instantly with its projectile Cabbage-pultz blink.png|Blinking Cabbage-pult (Night) Cabbagepult_head.png|Body/head Cabbagepult_leaf.png|Leaf on the pult arm Cabbagepult_basket.png|Basket Cabbagepult_basket_overlay.png|Overlay of basket Cabbagepult_blink1.png|Frame 1 of blink Cabbagepult_blink2.png|Frame 2 of blink Cabbagepult_cabbage.png|Cabbage Cabbage-pult-1.gif|Cabbage-pult's idle CrushedCabbagepult.png|Crushed Cabbage-pult Cabbage pult pumpkin.PNG|Cabbage-pult in a Pumpkin Cabbage pult Ipumpkin.PNG|Cabbage-pult in an Imitater Pumpkin ImitCabbaPump.png|Imitater Cabbage-pult in a Pumpkin leftfacecbg.png|A left-facing Cabbage-pult in Zen Garden medcabage.png|A medium-sized Cabbage-pult in Zen Garden smallcabbage.png|A small Cabbage-pult in Zen Garden Cabbage-pult in almanac in spañish.png|Almanac entry in Spanish Plants vs. Zombies 2 Screenshot 2015-05-17-12-01-25.png|Almanac entry PvZ2 Cabbage-pult.jpg|Cabbage-pult's artwork Cabbage-pult.png|HD Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pultPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Cabbage-pult seed packet Cabbage-pult Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Cabbage-pult2.png|Imitater Cabbage-pult Cabbageboost.jpg|Cabbage-pult's boosted seed packet Boosted Imitater Cabbage-pult2.png|Boosted Imitater Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pult Card.png|Endless Zone card Cabbage-pult Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with its first costume Cabbage-pult_endless_zone_card_with_third_costume.jpeg|Endless Zone card with its third costume Cabbage-pult without cabbage.png|Cabbage-pult without cabbage Cabbage-pult PF.png|Cabbage-pult using its Plant Food ability Cabbage-pultPF.png|Cabbage-pult continuing its use of Plant Food ability Cabbagge-pult being watered.gif|Cabbage-pult being watered PVZIAT Cabagge-pult watered costume.gif|Cabbage-pult with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Cabbage-pult Unlocked Version 7.7.2.PNG|Cabbage-pult unlocked Getting Cabbage-pult Costume.jpg|Purchase of Cabbage-pult's tiara costume successful Cabbage-pult in Birthdayz trailer..png|Cabbage-pult in Birthdayz trailer HDBirthdayzCabbagePult.png|HD Cabbage-pult's Birthdayz costume GettingCPBDCostume.png|Getting Cabbage-pult's Birthdayz costume Getting Cabbage-pult Time Twister Costume.png|Getting its Time Twister costume Cabbage 2.png|A cabbage Cabbage Big.png|The larger Plant Food cabbage cabbageLV5.PNG|A cabbage at level 5-12 c20.PNG|A cabbage (Level 13-20 and Mastery) ATLASES PLANTCABBAGEPULT 1536 00 PTX.png|Cabbage-pult's textures in this game GrayCabbage-pult.jpg|Grayed-out Cabbage-pult 020.PNG|Lots of Cabbage-pults in Big Wave Beach (Beghouled) CabbagePult-on-LP.jpeg|Cabbage-pult on a Lily Pad Endangered Cabbagepult.jpg|An endangered Cabbage-pult CabbagePultLevelUp.jpg|Cabbage-pult's animation when it is ready to level up Epic Quest - Leveled Up Ancient Egypt Plants.png|Cabbage-pult in an advertisement of Leveled-Up Egypt Plants Epic Quest CostumePartyCabbagePult.jpg|Cabbage-pult's costume in the store PurchasedCabbagePultCostume.jpg|Purchasing Cabbage-pult's costume CabbagePultreachingLevel9.jpg|Cabbage-pult being upgraded to Level 9 CabbagepultonWater.jpg|Cabbage-pult on water (glitch) PvZ2Birthdayz2019.jpg|A Cabbage-pult in an advertisement of Birthdayz 2019 BlastberryCabbagepult.jpg|Cabbage-pult on Blastberry Vine Cabbage-pult Seed Packets.PNG|Obtaining Cabbage-pult seed packets from a piñata New Year's Sale 2020.PNG|Two Cabbage-pults in an advertisement of New Year's Sale 2020 Old Map Cabbage-pult.jpg|Cabbage-pult on the map (pre 1.7) Cabbage-pult New Ancient Egypt Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost (pre 7.5.1) LoadingCabbage.png|Cabbage-pult on the loading screen Cabbage-pultonmap.png|Cabbage-pult on the map (pre 7.1.1) Cabbage-pult on map with 1st costume.jpg|Cabbage-pult on the map with first costume Cabbage-pult on map with 2nd costume.jpg|Cabbage-pult on the map with second costume Getting Cbbage pult.png|Cabbage-pult unlocked (pre 7.5.1) Chinese version Cabbage-pultObtained.jpg|Obtaining Cabbage-pult Nicko756 - PvZ2 Chinese - Ancient Egypt - Day 7 - 001.png|Cabbage-pults in Ancient Egypt Cabbage pf costume.png|Costume Plant Food upgrade Cabbage-pult Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX86.jpg|Upgrade system Unused_Cabbage-pult_icon.png‎|Unused Upgrade Level icon NEWCabbage-pultPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Cabbage-pult Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Cabbage-pultSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet (v1.8.0+) Old Cabbage-pult Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Player Got Cabbage-pult OL.png|The player got Cabbage-pult Cabbage in map OL.png|Cabbage-pult on the map Cabbage Costume PvZOL.png|One of Cabbage-pult's Adventure Mode costumes CabbagePacket.png|Seed packet 2015-04-18 10;21;23.png|Another costume 2015-04-18 10;21;13.png|Another costume Miscellaneous Cabbage Pult Plush2.jpg|Cabbage-pult plush (note: the stem and basket are missing) Cabbage Pult Toy.jpg|Cabbage-pult toy K'nex Cabbagepult.jpg|A K'NEX Cabbage-pult figure